


Blooming Hearts

by Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)



Series: A/B/O Collection [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, Claiming Bites, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, Mating Bond, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan
Summary: Jisung is ready tonight, he can feel it through the way his hands linger on Minho’s skin, holding onto him and caressing his frame with tenderness and emotions he didn’t think could be conveyed through touch. He always holds onto Minho like he’s scared to lose him; tonight, he holds him like he’s glad he doesn’t need to let go.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: A/B/O Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889167
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	Blooming Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> [*] Before you dive into the story; I played with an alternated the A/B/O dynamics a little to make it fit with what I was writing, so I’d like to explain how bonding differs from simple mating here. Less formal more informative, bonding (establishing life partners) isn’t tied to mating (intercourse) but not just any bite will do, though it doesn’t matter where the mark is. The mark itself is only visible for a few days before it fades but it’s the smells that overlap that makes people aware. Therefore, even though intercourse isn’t needed, you have to stimulate your scent glands for bonding to be possible. The mark only re-paints itself during heats/ruts. 
> 
> [*] For the time being, this is the last part of my A/B/O Minsung universe. Thank you for sticking by and being patient with me, since I promised to write a continuation all the way back in March...

For this occasion, Minho reserves the rut room. 

Unlike what he thought, Chan doesn’t have more objections than just insisting on cleaning it afterwards, which makes things work faster. He collects everything he needs (candles and flower petals, nothing too fancy), and Chan keeps an eye on him as he arranges them around the room. 

If any other members know about his plan, they don’t let it show. And yet, when Chan prompts them to have a dinner out, neither questions why Minho insists on staying behind. 

Jisung doesn’t, either, and leaves with the others only to be called back once Minho is done preparing. To Minho’s ‘ _I’m awaiting you’_ he answers with a dozen of question marks, but they’re followed with a _‘I’ll be there in a minute’_ anyway. 

Without spelling it out, Jisung understands the implication well. 

That makes Minho thrill with excitement, which makes it harder to stay still and patient. He shortens his wait by thinking about Jisung’s reaction - _Will he impress the younger?_ Hopefully, it’ll help Jisung calm down enough to carry out the ritual. 

It feels like eternity has passed before Minho hears the subtle thud of the front door closing. 

When Jisung enters the room, it’s the scent of flowers that he notices first - Minho knows, because the younger stops in track, closing his eyes and inhaling the pleasant sweetness. He observes as Jisung’s shoulders relax and jaw falls slightly, pretty eyes fluttering open and refocusing on the scenery. 

It’s hard to make out in the dim light of candles but Jisung’s cheeks have gained a slightly red colour. The shade intensifies when Jisung’s eyes fall upon Minho. 

“Hi,” he croaks out, a little uncertainly, as he approaches the bed. He sits down a few inches away from the omega, breath held and smile sheepishly upturned. Minho kisses it away with a soft peck that leaves Jisung giggling breathlessly. 

He doesn’t say anything for a long while, letting himself get lost in Jisung’s eyes and bask in the intimacy of the moment. Simply absorbing each other’s presence, with a tint of expectation sparkling behind Jisung’s eyes. Nervousness. 

“Are you sure we want to do this?” Jisung breaks the silence when Minho leans back in. He places his palm over Minho’s to request a pause, and Minho complies, though unwilling. “Just, I know what you said, but I want to make sure.” 

Minho ducks his head low, attaching his lips to Jisung’s neck instead. He mouths at the honey skin, sucking where he wants to draw with colours, dragging teeth where the lines are supposed to be. A canvas he might be allowed to sign, later that night. 

“I am completely serious,” he confirms when Jisung repeats his question, then purrs as the younger finds his nape to hold onto. “I want to be yours.” 

Jisung inhales shakily, “Okay, okay.” 

His grip on Minho’s neck tightens just slightly, and he’s suddenly reaching for his waist, pulling the omega closer and flush against him. Minho happily straddles his lap. 

“I want to be yours too,” Jisung whispers, then crashes his lips against Minho’s. He isn’t an intense kisser, though Minho knows that will change with time, once Jisung becomes more comfortable in his own skin. It feels amazing, nevertheless, a gentle but needy exchange of pecks. “I love you, hyung.” 

The younger squeals in surprise when he’s lifted up and dragged along to the centre of the room. He keeps looking at the floor as if they were about to stumble into something, but all candles were strategically placed in a fair distance - making room for a dancefloor. 

And like that, with Jisung’s hands secured on Minho’s shoulders and with his own spreading warmth from Jisung’s hips, the two begin to sway. 

Jisung doesn’t know the steps, but he follows Minho’s lead without trouble; going as far as adding his own twirls when he initiates a spin that ends with Minho clumsily landing on his chest, just because the younger pulled on his wrist too soon. 

They don’t move for a few seconds, simply looking into each other’s eyes. Then Minho kisses him again, and they resume dancing. 

This time, Jisung comes up with a melody, a foreign song that Minho can’t sing along to. He accompanies Jisung with hums, adjusting their tempo each time Jisung starts a new one. It’s pleasant, even more so when Minho dares to join Jisung’s singing and their vocals align. Just like everything else about them, their voices match beautifully to Minho’s ears. 

Slightly tired, they return to the bed. It’s Jisung’s turn to fall into Minho’s lap, giggling sweetly as he does. The sound itself makes Minho’s head spin, bubbling with expectation and impatience. 

They’re about to become one. 

Jisung’s mouth melts against his, humming in content as Minho secures him in his hold, crossing his legs under Jisung’s body to let him sit closer. Jisung is happy, and what more, he’s fallen into step with Minho’s desire, unafraid. 

Minho might just as well implode from joy when the younger laughs into the kiss. 

He brings them down, gently laying them onto the mattress. Jisung disconnects their lips to give him a questioning look. “Whenever you’re ready,” he encourages him, bringing their lips back together. 

Jisung _is_ ready tonight, he can feel it through the way his hands linger on Minho’s skin, holding onto him and caressing his frame with tenderness and emotions he didn’t think could be conveyed through touch. He always holds onto Minho like he’s scared to lose him; tonight, he holds him like he’s glad he doesn’t need to let go. 

He can feel it in the way Jisung slowly gains confidence in kissing, pushing against Minho like he wants to dominate his lips. He shows more enthusiasm in return, licking between his lips and holding Jisung’s body down to press against his. 

“Min, I want to do it,” Jisung announces when they part, confident enough to make Minho shiver with anticipation. He’s not an alpha, his words shouldn’t affect Minho from the nature of it, and yet they do. With anything Jisung says, Minho finds himself thriving. 

Minho leans up to plant a final peck to his lips before reaching down to unbutton his shirt. Jisung helps him untie the lace around his neck, letting it fall onto the bed next to them. His own collar is wide enough to grant access to his neck. 

“Do you realise I won’t be able to knot you- or anything?” Jisung stumbles out, some sort of last reassurance to himself that he won’t fail whatever is about to happen. He’s shaking, both from anticipation and nerves. 

“You don’t have to,” Minho replies calmly, “we won’t be going that way.” 

“Oh,” comes out from numb lips. They could, if they wanted to, of course - but with how nervous Jisung has been about it until now, Minho comes to the conclusion they’ll just bond without such ado. 

Now that he’s thinking about it, it might have been this all along that made Jisung so nervous about bonding. 

“We don’t have to, is what I wanted to say,” he corrects himself. “Do you want to?” 

“I don’t know, to be honest,” the younger shakes his head, his eyes won’t meet Minho’s, “I mean, I do,” he rushes to explain then, “I’m just scared.” 

“We have all the time in the world for that,” Minho replies, bringing his hands up to caress Jisung’s cheeks, smiling when the younger nuzzles into the touch. “A bond can be sealed without it.”

“Please,” Jisung whispers against his lips. 

“Just follow my lead,” he commands softly, “The process is simple, but we need to trigger friction first, otherwise the bite won’t count.” 

“H-how?”

“Our smells would do,” he explains, grazing the pathway of the scent gland on his neck with a finger. “Here.” 

Jisung seems to catch up on the clue easily. 

It tickles slightly when Jisung dives down to nuzzle against his neck, but it soon fades into a pleasant sensation, especially when he starts noticing Jisung’s breath cooling his skin. He shivers when Jisung teases upside his neck, to which the younger reacts with chuckling. 

“Am I doing it right?” he asks, uncertainly. Minho breathes out a weak ‘ _yes,_ ’ but he doubts Jisung hears him. Instead, his hands find the younger’s nape, guiding him towards Minho’s weak spots.

All they need is to bring out their pheromones and let them mingle, and Jisung _is_ doing a great job at arousing Minho. He’s always been good at bringing reactions out of Minho. There’s no difference in being intimate, as long as Jisung has confidence in what he’s doing. 

It’s only fair that Minho’s pheromones seep through his skin first, the pleasant and refreshing smell of mint wafting through the room. This would be the part of his nature he can’t really order around, no matter how hard he tries. 

(But that’s not the goal, anyway, as long as he has Jisung with him.)

Jisung doesn’t seem to be as far gone, which prompts Minho to try harder. There’s only so much time until he becomes pliant under Jisung’s touch, completely submitting to the smell of him.

“Give me your wrist,” he orders, and though Jisung doesn’t understand why, he provides what he’s asked for. When he brings it towards his nose, he can feel a subtle hint of tulips and cream coming out. It gets more intense when he rubs his nose against the honey skin. 

When they first met, Jisung didn’t have a distinct smell yet. He smelled of sweat, just like everyone else, and he smelled like _Jisung_ , something Minho became addicted to, a bit too quickly. 

This smell is new, and it doesn’t instantly make him think of Jisung but when their scents merge into one, it feels right. It won’t take long (and as official mates, it will be even shorter) and this new smell will become a part of Minho, too. 

“Sungie, c’mere,” he breathes out, bringing Jisung’s attention back towards him. There’s a question on his tongue, _is this enough?_ but Minho craves his lips too much to bother with answering. 

The sensation of Jisung’s mouth on his is intoxicating. 

This close to his face, his smell is the strongest. The flowery scent envelops him completely, blinding his senses until he can feel nothing but Jisung’s touch, and smell nothing but their pheromones. It’s the airy combination that keeps him grounded. 

Jisung’s tongue licks inside of his mouth, his hands hold onto Minho’s waist. He presses his own palms into Jisung’s neck, gently rubbing their scent glands together. Jisung breaks the kiss and attaches to his neck, feeding off his scent and whispering his name like a mantra. 

Everything feels _hot._

Jisung isn’t naturally affected by Minho’s smell, not past the point of being enamoured anyway, so he simply keeps going until the older chokes on nothing and pants Jisung’s name, gripping him as tight as he can. “I’m- it’s working, I think we’ve got this.” 

“What next?” Jisung’s words are buzzing with anticipation, staring down at Minho as if he were waiting for an order. A permission. 

“Mark me,” Minho commands him. He knows that it’s all Jisung needs to comply. 

Jisung obeys, sinking his teeth into Minho’s skin with ease. The older moans out, neck stretching out under his teeth as he throws his head back. 

Jisung blindly reaches for his hand, intertwining their fingers. He’s too scared to let go, worried to break the spell - Minho understands the message. He squeezes back and uses the last of his strength to lifts his head up. 

It hurts slightly when his teeth sink into his skin, it starts to burn - and then it’s over. 

Jisung lets go first, licking the mark he’s left on Minho’s skin as a silent apology for the pain. Minho follows shortly after, enjoying the quiet clicking sound his teeth make when they disconnect from Jisung’s skin. The mark he’s left is blooming purple. 

When he looks up at Jisung, the younger is shaking but his smile is bright. 

He embraces him in his arms, letting Jisung break down into sobs. He feels the tears that roll down Jisung’s cheeks and further across the skin on Minho’s shoulder, and he’s aware of the smile that’s pressed into the mark on his neck, meeting the flat side of Jisung’s teeth. 

He holds onto his boyfriend tightly, with as much emotion as he can convey through the gesture, peppering endless kisses onto his shoulder. Sometimes, he grazes the outline of his mark, lingering just a moment longer when Jisung shivers at the contact. 

Another kiss is pressed right under his ear before he leans away, bringing Jisung’s eyes to him when he cups his face tenderly. 

“I love you,” he says, loud enough to awaken the whole room, maybe even be heard outside - he doesn’t care, he wants to get this off his chest and into the world. “I will love you forever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <33 Kudos & Comments are always appreciated~


End file.
